Navy Showers
by Five-0Fanatic
Summary: Danny shows Steve the luxury of having a longer than 3 minute Navy shower.


Danny loved Steve, but hated the navy showers he took. 3 minutes? Seriously, it takes Danny 3 minutes to just wash his face. Danny kind of felt bad that while Steve took 3 minute showers, Danny took 20 minute showers and took another 20 minutes to get dressed and do his hair. But then again, look at Steve, he threw on some clothes, didn't even brush his hair and he looked sexy as hell. If Danny did that he would look like a shmuck.

"Seriously Steve? You are the only person I know who can take a shower in 3 minutes or less" Danny finally said as Steve walked out the bathroom one day, towel wrapped loosely around his hips and low enough for Danny to see the narrow cut.

Steve just smiled though and brushed past him "3 minutes in the Navy is a luxury Danny and half the time the water is cold"

"All I'm saying is you're not in the Navy right now, so I think you can allow yourself the luxury of a 5 minute shower, maybe 6" Danny said, grinning as he watched Steve dress. He put on a pair of khaki cargo pants and a navy blue polo and walked out, just as Danny suspected, didn't even brush his hair.

Danny couldn't expect Steve to forget all his Navy habits and didn't expect to change anything but he would sure as hell try. Tonight, he would show Steve the appeal of a REAL shower.

It had been a long day when they finally got home. Between chasing suspects down the beach and Steve fighting hand to hand with some guard, they were sore, dirty, and tired. Steve got in the shower turned the water on hot, easing himself under the spray and letting the water run down his body. Danny watched as Steve got in the shower, and saw him reaching for the shampoo already and it hadn't even been 30 seconds. Danny quickly undressed and stepped into the shower, catching Steve's smile as he did so.

Danny took the bottle of shampoo from his hands and set it down, he laid his hands on Steve's shoulders and dug his palms into his shoulder blades, easing the tension in the muscle. He smiled when he saw Steve's head fall forward against the tile and he groaned as Danny's fingers pressed into the muscles.

Danny stood on his tiptoes, trailing kisses along the taller mans shoulders, tickling the skin with his tongue as he licked up water droplets that clung to the skin. He kissed the side of Steve's neck, running his tongue over the pulse point, which was now beating rapidly, he bit down, not hard enough to break skin but hard enough to leave a mark that would bruise and be visible for a couple days and hard enough to make Steve moan under him.

Danny let his hands glide down Steve's back, lightly scraping his nails as he went, then trailed his tongue down Steve's spine, making him arch his back and whimper "See. Relax. Let the water flow over you, soak into your skin, put your mind and body at ease" Danny whispered in his ear, causing Steve to shiver despite the hot water.

Danny let his hands roam around to the front of Steve's body and glide up the slick chest, then back down to settle on the narrow hips. Steve rocked back into Danny and moaned when he felt Danny's cock, hot and ready, rubbing against his skin.

"Danny... Danny please" Steve begged as he felt Danny's fingers pressing into his hips. Danny kept one hand in his hip and reached with the other hand for the lube they kept in the shower. He squeezed some onto his fingers and pushed 2 inside Steve. Steve cried out and his head fell backward onto Danny's shoulder, as Danny moved his fingers in and slowly, each little moan and whimper from Steve going straight to Danny's dick.

When he couldn't stand to hear Steve whimpering and begging anymore, Danny removed his fingers and eased just inside, when Steve moaned, he pushed in a little further.

"Oh...my god...Danny. Faster" Steve choked out as he felt Danny brushing against his prostate, sending waves of pleasure coursing through his body. Steve pushed his hips down and rocked them, trying to get Danny further inside.

Danny ground his teeth as he fought for control with Steve grinding his hips. He slid his hand from Steve's hip and wrapped it around his cock and Steve's hips bucked violently "Fuck Steve" Danny mumbled as he pressed a kiss into Steve's shoulder blade. Danny pumped Steve a few times before Steve cried out and came all over Danny's hand and the tile wall. Steve's own pleasure seeped into Danny and the spasm of muscles around Danny made him cumbwith a shout, inside Steve.

Steve let his head hang as he fought to control his breathing. The waves of pleasure racked his body and made him shudder as Danny pulled out. Danny slowly washed them off, using the Ocean Breeze body wash to wash them clean.

They got out of the shower and toweled themselves dry, not even dressing before falling in a heap on the bed. Steve pulled Danny against his chest, wrapping his arms around the shorter mans chest, and nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck.

"So that was to convince me to take longer showers?" Steve mumbled sleepily against Danny's skin.

Danny grinned and shifted his hips, so they were pressing against Steve's groin "Depends. Did it work?"

"Oh yeah. 20 minute showers are definitely a necessity" Steve answered, trailing his fingers through Danny's chest hair "Under one condition: you take one with me"

Danny chuckled and laid his head on the pillow "Gladly"


End file.
